


No Longer At War With The World by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

by tchouli



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cloud Watching, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Peace, Podfic, Reese is a precious baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: They get a house together, with a back yard, and John delights in mowing the vast lawn, for the first time since he was a teenager.





	No Longer At War With The World by talkingtothesky [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).
  * Inspired by [No Longer At War With The World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825368) by [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky). 



> Original Note:  
> For Michaelssw0rd.  
> Prompt: The way you said "I love you" - When we lay together on the fresh spring grass  
> I apologize for the painful Doctor Who reference. Apart from that, this is a really happy fic, I promise.
> 
> PODFIC Note:  
> Thanks again to talkingtothesky for her words  
> Enjoy
> 
> length 6:20

To listen click [=^..^=](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HubMJv0XYEMNhP7SxmAiyPOQtE58rZMr/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
